


Kanbara Time

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Football | Soccer, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Takuya spends a pleasant Saturday with his dad, Hiroaki.





	Kanbara Time

Takuya is asleep in his bed and wakes up early on a Saturday as he and his dad are going to the soccer field to play soccer. He’s wearing yellow pajamas shirt and pants and he takes off his sleepwear. Only wearing his red briefs, Takuya puts on his regular clothes and he grabs his soccer ball from his closet and heads out of his bedroom to the kitchen. 

He is a young boy who’s 13 years old with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D” like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown Bermuda pants, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. The cap leaves a tuft of his hair out in the front. He has his cell phone (formerly which was turned into a red and black Digivice) in his right side pocket.

He’s in the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal then pouring milk into it. With a spoon in his one hand and his bowl of cereal in the other, Takuya sits on the kitchen table eating his breakfast. He glances into the kitchen seeing his dad standing at the counter waiting for his coffee to be make by the coffeemaker.  
-  
Hiroaki wakes up and he’s wearing light blue pajamas shirt and pants. He takes off his shirt and pants leaving him only wearing his light brown briefs with white band. He puts on his usual clothes. He wears a light gray/black shirt sleeve polo shirt, beige pants, black toe brown socks, blue and black sneakers with gray soles. Hiroaki has lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes and he’s 38 years old. He normally wears his hair in a ponytail. 

He walks into the kitchen and spots his son eating cereal at the kitchen table. He makes coffee with the coffeemaker and stands beside the counter. He smiles at his son, Takuya and winks at him. His son smiles back at him.  
“Good morning, son.”  
“Good morning, dad.”  
With his mug full of warm coffee and a two slices of toast in his hands, Hiroaki sits next to his eldest son at the kitchen table.  
“You excited to play soccer with your old man, Takuya.”  
“Sure am, Dad. You’re not that old, dad.”  
He laughs at his son’s compliment.  
“Thanks, champ!”  
He ruffles Takuya’s hair with his right hand making his son laugh too.  
With both of them finishing their breakfast, Hiroaki kisses his son on the lips. His kiss with his son tastes like the combination of cereal, toast and coffee.  
Takuya presses another kiss onto his lips and he opens his mouth letting his son’s tongue inside his mouth and vice versa. He and his son start kissing gently at first, then begins to kiss passionately.. He and his son pull apart from their affectionate and passionate kiss. He and Takuya are close and have been kissing each other on the lips and mouth since Takuya was 11 years old.  
“You all ready to go Takuya!”  
“Yeah, Dad. Can you go now.”  
“Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

He walks with his son with his arm around his son’s shoulder. Takuya is holding the soccer ball in his arms. He and Takuya walk out of their house and he locks the door. He has his keys and cell phone in his left pant pocket. In the car, Hiroaki drives him and Takuya to the soccer field. 

They arrive there 20 minutes later. Hiroaki is a soccer coach at one of the main high schools in the city. He and Takuya get out of the car and they get onto the fresh green soccer field and start kicking the soccer ball to one another.  
-  
As he and his dad kick the soccer ball to one another on the soccer field, Takuya remembers when his dad first taught him how to play. Takuya was 5 years old when his dad, Hiroaki taught him how to play soccer on the weekends when he was free off coaching. After three years of practicing, Takuya joined the junior soccer team at his elementary school when he was 8 years old. When he and his team won their championship match, Takuya was happy and his dad congratulated him. His dad and his younger brother, Shinya cheered for him while he played. He was lifted up by his dad and he sat on his dad’s shoulders as his dad ran around the soccer field with both of them laughing. 

His mom and Shinya are away visiting grandma and grandpa and Takuya’s happy to be able to spend alone time with his dad. His dad usually coaches every weekday at one of the main high schools in the city. Sometimes his dad has to coach soccer on the weekends unfortunately, which gets in the way of him and his dad spending precious time together. He loves his dad and sometimes wished he could have him all to himself.  
“You okay there, champ. You’re spacing out, son.”  
“Oh right. I’m okay dad.”  
“Let’s have a match. First person to get all 10 goals buys ice cream.”  
“Okay. You’re on dad. Bring it on. Don’t go easy on me!”  
“Don’t worry son. I don’t plan to.”  
Takuya and his dad, Hiroaki’s soccer match begins. Their soccer match ends with his dad winning and with Takuya only getting 9 goals out of 10. Takuya pays for his and his dad’s ice cream from the ice cream truck across the street. 

As he and dad sit side by side with his dad’s arm around him on the soccer eating their ice cream. Takuya daydreams about his adventures in the Digital World with his friends and his Digimon forms; Flamemon, Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and Aldamon. 

He opens his eyes as he feels his dad ruffling his hair and his dad’s thumb scoops up the leftover vanilla ice cream on his cheek. He grabs his dad’s hand. He puts his dad’s thumb in his mouth licking off the ice cream and lightly sucking on his dad’s thumb. He hears his dad panting and an aroused moan escape his dad’s lips.  
“Oh Takuya. That’s nice baby boy.”  
Takuya stops sucking on his dad’s thumb and sits in his dad’s lap putting his arms around his dad.  
“Dad, I’m not a baby.”  
“Takuya, you’ll always be my baby boy. You’re my first son and I love you so much.”  
“Thanks, Daddy.”  
He looks down and sees his dad’s groin twitch inside his pants as his dad got excited when he called him Daddy.  
“You haven’t called me Daddy since you were 6 years old. I love it when you call me Daddy, son.”  
“I love you, Daddy!”  
His dad leans toward him and he meets him halfway as their mouth come together as they kiss passionately. He holds on tightly to his dad as they kiss. He feels his dad caressing his hair with both of his strong, big hands. He runs his hands up and down his dad’s ponytail. They kiss for nearly an hour stopping every few minutes to breathe. The sun sets casting an orangey red glow in the sky. 

They pull apart as he and his dad smile at each other.  
“I think it’s time we head on home son. It’s getting dark. I’ll cook dinner then we can take a bath together and you can sleep with me in my bed, Takuya.”  
“That sounds great. But Dad, I want to have sex with you tonight. I’m ready to be intimate with you. I’m not afraid. Please, Daddy can I have sex with you tonight?”  
“Well, okay. When we have sex you’ll tell if you feel uncomfortable or if you feel I’m hurting you right, son?!”  
“Yeah I will, Daddy.”  
“Okay, champ. Let’s head home.”

Takuya gets up pulling his dad upright too. He holds hands with his dad as they walk to the car and they head home to spend the night together. 

He and his dad, Hiroaki return home and after his dad parks the car and locking his car enter their house. Takuya and his dad toe off their shoes by the door. Takuya runs to his room removing his cap and gloves leaving them atop his desk. He then exits his bedroom and goes to the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV. His dad, Hiroaki’s in the kitchen about to make dinner.  
“Hey, Takuya. What do you want for dinner, champ?”  
“Cheeseburgers with French fries.”  
“Alright.”  
Takuya is watching his favorite TV show while smelling the delicious smell of the cheeseburgers and fries that his dad’s making. 

“Alright, champ. Dinner’s ready. Come sit at the kitchen table.”  
“Okay, Dad!”  
Takuya sits at the kitchen table as his dad puts a plate in front of him consisting of his two cheeseburgers and French fries. Takuya grabs a soda from the fridge and sits back down. His dad is sitting at the kitchen table next to him eating a cheeseburger and a cup of beer. Takuya blushes as his dad’s foot rubs against his under the table. His dad winks at him and then presses a kisses on his cheek. He and his dad eat their dinner then sit close together on the couch watching a movie.  
-  
Hiroaki sits very close to his son, Takuya pulling him into his lap. He kisses Takuya on the mouth which turns more passionate and he starts to undress his son. He gently removes his son’s shirt and shorts and socks from his body. He admires his son’s lean body and seeing his boy only wearing red briefs.  
“Do you wanna fuck me in your room or my room, baby boy.”  
“Your room, Daddy!”  
“Alright.”  
Hiroaki picks up Takuya in his arms carrying him toward his bedroom, as they continue kissing. 

He gently puts his son down on his king sized bed and he removes his polo shirt then his pants and socks. He’s only wearing his navy blue briefs. He lays on top of his son as they roll around on his bed kissing. He feels a soft, tentative hand caressing his bulge in his briefs.  
“You can jerk me off, champ. Go ahead. Touch Daddy’s cock!”  
“Okay.”  
His cock immediately twitches and is getting hard in his son’s hand and he moans as his son jerks him off.

He does the same putting his left hand in his baby boy’s briefs jerking off his boy’s cock. Their moaning escalate and they both shot a cum of load in their briefs and on their hands. He and Takuya remove their dirty underwear. He tosses his and his son’s underwear into the hamper and return to the bedroom.

Hiroaki lays on the bed jerking himself off and he instructs Takuya to lay down the other way so his face is in between his legs and leaking cock.  
“Son. It’s okay. Suck on Daddy’s leaking cock and I’ll suck yours too, champ.”  
Takuya does as he says. Hiroaki takes an deep breathe as his baby son sucks and licks on his cock while playing with his balls with his fingers. He sucks on his son’s cock tasting the delicious, sweet taste of his son’s cum on his tongue going down his throat. He hungrily eats all of his baby boy’s cum. He then licks and sucks on his boy’s ballsack like an hungry dog or wolf. After that, Hiroaki is ready for Takuya to engage in the next part. 

“Okay, champ. Get off the bed for a minute. It’s time for you to rim and eat Daddy’s ass.”  
He sees his son standing at the end of his large bed. Hiroaki gets on all fours on his bed and he spreads his ass cheeks with both hands as his face is resting against his pillows.  
“Takuya. I want you to lightly lick up and down Daddy’s hole and then bury your nose in there and suck like crazy.”  
“Okay, Dad. I’m ready.”  
Takuya gets on the bed and starts licking up and down his ass making him groan, moan and pant in horny pleasure. His boy’s tongue licking his lightly hairy hole gets him hard. He strokes himself with his left hand as his son eats his ass. He chuckles as he feels Takuya’s nose nuzzling his lightly hairy ass. He continues to stroke his hard cock and he has a smile on his face as his baby boy, Takuya feasts on his lightly hairy ass. 

“Okay son. You can stop now. Are you ready to fuck your old Daddy!”  
“Yes, Dad. I’m ready to fuck you.”  
“Go into my underwear drawer and take out the small bottle of lube. No condom. I want you to fuck me bareback.”  
Hiroaki lays on his back and lifts up his legs and he looks over at his boy getting the bottle of lube out of his underwear drawer. He has his left hand on his cock with his thumb making circles on the head of his cock. Takuya gets on his bed sitting in front of his exposed legs and ass.  
“Now baby boy. Put some lube on my ass hole and some on your hard cock.”  
His son does as he says. Hiroaki smiles at his boy.  
“Now line your cock so it goes straight into my hole.”  
Takuya does that as well.  
“Slowly slide your cock into Daddy’s hole.”  
Takuya’s cock is in his ass, inch by inch.  
“Fuck Daddy now, baby boy.”  
Takuya listens to him and he groans and moans with every time his son thrusts into him pleasantly assaulting his prostate. Takuya kisses him and helps him stroke his hard cock. Having his son help him stroke his own cock turns Hiroaki on even more. Hiroaki shoots out cum onto his left hand and Takuya’s right hand. His baby boy, Takuya continues to fuck him going faster and faster by the minute. Hearing his son moan while his son is fucking him makes Hiroaki smile infectiously.  
“Daddy I’m gonna cum. Any second now.”  
“Don’t pull out of me Daddy. Cum inside Daddy. Daddy wants your juicy cum inside him okay, champ. Do that for Daddy!”  
“Okay.”  
His baby boy shoots load after load of cum inside his ass and Takuya moans and grunts from his orgasm and lays atop him. He pulls his baby boy close to him, hugging him so their sweaty bodies are stuck together. His son’s cock is still inside his ass and Takuya’s cock goes flaccid and Takuya sits upright and sits on his chest with his leaking cock in his face.  
Hiroaki hungrily sucks on his son’s cock eating all of his boy’s cum going down his throat. After that, he and Takuya flip each other around with him on top of his 13 year old baby boy and son. 

“Dad, please fuck me and cum inside me. Please Daddy.”  
“Are you sure, Takuya? I don’t want to hurt you, baby boy.”  
“I’m sure. Fuck me and cum in me, Daddy.”  
Hiroaki obliges and he puts lube on his hard cock and on Takuya’s hole. He slides his cock into his boy’s ass and slowly fucks him then goes faster. He and Takuya are both a moaning mess as he fucks his boy. Hiroaki shoots a huge load of cum inside Takuya and he collapses on top of his son with exhaustion. Pulling out of his son; Takuya sucks on his his cock and eating the cum that leaking out. He feels Takuya’s fingers tugging gently on his ponytail making him laugh. After watching his son suck on his hard cock and eating his cum; Hiroaki picks up Takuya in his arms as they go into the bathroom. He fills up the bathtub and puts bubble bath soap into the filled tab. He and Takuya take a relaxing bubble bath as he hugs his boy to him and he squeezes his boy’s cheeks. After taking a bath together and cleaning each other up. Hiroaki and Takuya put on fresh underwear. He puts on navy blue briefs (as he has a whole drawer full of them) and Takuya puts on red briefs. Hiroaki changes the sheets for new clean ones putting the dirty sweat and cum stained sheets in the hamper. 

Hiroaki lays on his bed with his baby boy, Takuya in his strong loving arms. He kisses Takuya passionately before dozing off.  
“I love you, son.”  
“I love you, Dad.”  
Hiroaki and his son, his baby boy in his eyes fall asleep in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
